Computing devices typically include a circuit board upon which various electronic computing components are mounted. In many instances, it is necessary to debug the board or otherwise identify errors associated with the board itself or its attached components. Debugging the board and attached components generally requires that a debugging device or tool be coupled to the board.
However, in many instances, it is extremely difficult to attach a debugging and/or programming device to the circuit board or its interface for debugging or programming. Frequently, the metal framework supporting the circuit board or its components interferes with connecting the debugging device to the circuit board. As a result, the generally metal framework must be cut and removed to permit debugging of the board. Alternatively, the frame itself must be substantially disassembled from the board, increasing the risk of damaging the board during debugging. As a result, debugging printed circuit boards is tedious, time consuming and potentially dangerous to the circuit board being debugged.
A circuit board programming/debugging arrangement includes a circuit board and frame assembly and a programming/debugging device. The assembly includes a printed circuit board, a first frame section coupled to the circuit board and at least one second frame section coupled to at least one of the circuit board and the first frame section. The second frame section is movable from an operational position in which the second section would interfere with coupling of the programming/debugging device to the circuit board to a non-interfering programming/debugging position. The programming/debugging device is coupled to the circuit board while the at least one second frame section is in the non-interfering programming/debugging position.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a circuit board and frame assembly for use with a circuit board programming/debugging device includes a printed circuit board, a first frame section coupled to the circuit board, and a second frame section coupled to at least one of the circuit board and the first frame section. The second frame section is movable from an operational position in which the second frame section would otherwise interfere with coupling of a circuit board programming/debugging device to the circuit board to a non-interfering programming/debugging position allowing the coupling of the programming/debugging device to the circuit board.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method for programming and/or debugging a printed circuit board includes the operations of providing a circuit board and frame assembly having a printed circuit board, a first frame section coupled to the circuit board and at least one second frame section coupled to the circuit board, wherein the at least one second frame section is movable from an operational position in which the at least one second frame section would otherwise interfere with coupling of a circuit board programming device to the circuit board to a non-interfering position allowing the coupling of the programming device to the circuit board. The method further includes the operations of moving the second frame section from the operational position to the non-interfering position, coupling a programming device to the circuit board while the at least one second frame section is in the non-interfering position and running a programming or debugging program.